Why Me?
by YinYanChan
Summary: Bulma and ChiChi land on VegetaSei and what's this? Vegeta and Bulma are forced to marry? rr Finally Updated
1. Default Chapter

Hey there YinYanChan here with her second story!!!  
  
Summary: Place a smartass Bulma, a dependable Chi Chi, a lovable Goku, a stubborn Vegeta, and a sneaky King Vegeta into a palace on the distant planet of Vegeta-sei and put a forced binding marriage on Bulma and Vegeta and what do you get? A big barrel of laughs I should say.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ this would be on film and getting ready to be sold at video stores near you and not on FF.Net. Unfortunately that will never happen.  
  
Why Me?  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi have been flying through space for about 10 days now and they were close to running out of supplies. It was about 10 days ago they left Earth to get away from meteors that eventually destroyed the Earth. They were hoping to get to an Earth drifter colony that was floating in coordinate X-07Y only to be stuck on a one way route to the uncharted region of XXX-9 thanks to a computer malfunction that Bulma is now trying to fix.  
  
"Stupid Computer!!!" Bulma yelled trying to find what caused the malfunction.  
  
"Bulma please calm down you're only going to make things worse!" Chi Chi yelled back at Bulma.  
  
"Listen Chi I know what I'm doing!!!" Bulma said looking like she had finally given up and started to hit and kick the machine.  
  
"Bulma I'm no engineer or computer expert but I don't think hitting the computer is actually the right way to fix this problem." Chi Chi stated matter of factly  
  
"Shut it Chi!!!" Bulma retorted haughtily and checked the computer coordinates again only to get a sudden surprise.  
  
"OH NO!!! Chi we have a problem!" Bulma said terrified  
  
"What Bulma? What's the problem!?" Chi Chi asked  
  
"The coordinates suddenly just picked up a planet and we are heading straight for it!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for!? Keep hitting the stupid thing so we can get off of this course!!!" Chi Chi yelled and tried her best to help Bulma but it was too late. The gravitational pull of the planet had already caught their ship and was pulling them in for a landing a very rough landing.  
  
Bulma remarkably pushed the landing gear button just in time to save them from a terrible crash but it was still a crash and the ship came plummeting down and landed on its side.  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi were thankfully able to crawl out and walk away from that crash.  
  
"Ow. . . Hey!? Where are we Bulma?" Chi Chi asked concerned  
  
"Well I would know where we were if this wasn't uncharted area Chi so unfortunately I don't have a clue where we are." Bulma stated  
  
"Wow Bulma look at this place! It's all red!!! Just a big red land mass!!!" Chi Chi exclaimed taking a look around at their surroundings.  
  
"Well Chi we better start looking for some place we can get parts for the ship." Bulma said getting some supplies they might need and some good capsules.  
  
"Parts? How do you know there is a place that sells parts on this planet when it's uncharted!?" Chi Chi asked demandingly  
  
"I don't know but the computer picked up life forms on this planet near equivalent to us so I'm just assuming here." Bulma stated  
  
(A/N I'm tired of writing Chi Chi all the time since my computer won't let me explain that it is a name and I have to go over the stupid spell check to get rid of the red lines under it.)  
  
Well Chi gathered her stuff that she would need and they began a long trek towards the place Bulma was getting life form signals from her computer.  
  
They kept on walking for what seemed hours in the hot sun and it seemed to Chi that Bulma was starting to get angry and getting ready to loose her marbles.  
  
"What a dumb place!!!" Bulma screamed and Chi knew that was the signal that Bulma had had enough and was now loosing it.  
  
"I bet even the water is red to!!!" Bulma cried very frustrated with how things had turned out.  
  
They walked along until they came across a nice crystal clear BLUE river.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO SPITE ME AREN'T YOU!?" Bulma yelled at the river.  
  
"Uh Bulma get a grip dear it's just a river." Chi said worriedly  
  
"OH so now you're against me to! Well fine be that way!" Bulma said angrily and Chi just shook her head and they continued on thinking that they would never find the life forms that Bulma's computer had picked up.  
  
"You know Bulma I think we should take a rest! We're both pretty tired and it looks like you need it the most." Chi stated so that Bulma would at least be able to pull herself together if they rested for a little bit.  
  
"Great idea Chi!" Bulma exclaimed and they both sat down under a rock for some shade.  
  
"Bulma why didn't we just use the capsule hover bikes?" Chi asked  
  
"Well for one thing they need gas and gas is something we do not have and if we ran out and then we finally meet these life forms and they're man eating savages then we wouldn't be able to get away." Bulma stated  
  
"Oh" was all Chi had to say and they rested for a little bit but then suddenly from out of nowhere two huge bulky men wearing some sort of armor and waving two long and pointy spears at them appeared.  
  
One was tall and balled and just plain huge and the other was near an average size and had long hair past his knees  
  
The two men seized the girls and literally pointed them in a direction and made them go that way.  
  
"OUCH! Gee if I had known I was going to be invited to the poking party of the century I would've brought my fire poker along for the ride!" Bulma stated sarcastically  
  
"Bulma shut-up!" Chi said to her friend  
  
Soon they had made it to a large city with other beings like the two men and they noticed a few women but only a few in the huge city. They saw tall primitive buildings then short but high tech little buildings but then they saw it.  
  
A palace that was so huge that it expanded most of the land on the opposite side of the city. It was very high tech looking unlike the traditional palaces that were found on earth but it was still amazing to look at.  
  
The big burly men escorted them inside and led them through many different hallways until they came across two huge ivory doors.  
  
The Guards pulled them open and pushed in the two stunned girls.  
  
It was a throne room and on the throne was a scowling man who had hair like a flame and a well trimmed goatee who was wearing a more regal armor than the two men that Bulma and Chi were escorted by.  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion Nappa and Raditz?" The man on the throne boomed in our direction.  
  
"We found these two trespassing on our planet sire!" The long haired one spoke out  
  
"Really? Hmm tell me girls what planet are you from?" He said in an almost pleasant and calm demeanor  
  
Chi automatically responded "Earth" with a smile.  
  
"CHI!!! You numskull! You are telling people who we don't know and even worse are holding us hostages for all we know and you just up and answer them! The Nerve!" Bulma yelled haughtily at Chi  
  
The monarch was through of Bulma's ranting and raving at Chi since she decided to continue on and on with her lecture.  
  
"Enough!!! We will give you a fair punishment for landing here without notifying us first!!!" The King said and was about to tell Bulma and Chi their punishments but before he could utter a single word.  
  
*BOOM* the doors crashed open and one door even fell off it's hinges when a man a little bit shorter in size than the man on the throne but looked exactly like him and without a goatee stormed into the room.  
  
"Old Man! I would like to have a word. . ." But the newcomer was suddenly cut off when Bulma yelled at him  
  
"Wait a second buddy first come first serve!!! I believe we were here first waiting for our proper punishment!" everyone in the room went silent as Bulma yelled at the "Prince" meaning Bulma was in trouble.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!?" He roared while pointing at Bulma and looking at the man on the throne  
  
"What are these things doing here in the royal palace!!?" He yelled again looking very angrily at Bulma  
  
'Oh he did not just call me a thing' Bulma thought of course there was no way in hell that she was going to let this creep say anything like that to her after all she was the Bulma Briefs.  
  
"THINGS!!!? The only Thing I see here is you!!!" The King was shocked by what Bulma just yelled at his son and by the look on the prince's face he was to. The King was enjoying it he had started to chuckle at the girl who actually dared to insult the Prince of Vegeta-Sei  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHO I AM!?" The prince yelled back  
  
"No but I couldn't care less!" Bulma replied indifferently  
  
The King got rid of the chuckles and was now laughing but was trying to conceal it with his hand. After all the look on the Prince's face would have made anyone laugh. The look of total bewilderment was etched across the Prince's face and was soon replaced by pure rage.  
  
"I AM PRINCE VEGETA!!! PRINCE OF VEGETA-SEI!!!" He screamed at her.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Mr. High and Mighty Pain in the Ass I do apologize!" Bulma yelled sarcastically back at him.  
  
Chi was scared and the King was having a laughing fit and the two people that just seemed to center on each other screaming their guts out were the center of attention.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?" The prince roared with rage.  
  
"You heard me oh butty one!" Bulma said while performing a curtsy at him just to mock him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME ON MY PLANET!!!" The prince screamed totally going red in the face due to anger.  
  
"Your Planet? I don't see your name on it anywhere." Bulma stated while pouting.  
  
The King was enjoying the show no one has ever dared to speak to his son that way. After all his son had achieved the legendary status and no one disregarded his order without getting the consequences yet the little Earth girl was actually getting him flustered. He thought it odd that his son hadn't killed the girl yet.  
  
They were still arguing when King Vegeta finally had enough of their bickering. He started to hand out the punishments for Bulma and Chi after he told Bulma and Vegeta to stop (Yeah right them stop arguing?)  
  
King Vegeta pointed at Chi and said "You will be the peace between these two." King Vegeta glanced over in Bulma and Vegeta's direction who were actually still fighting but whispering to each other little threats.  
  
"Say bye bye little miss wacko who desperately needs a brain." Vegeta whispered harshly at Bulma.  
  
"A brain? I've already got a genius brain thank you unlike you." Bulma retorted  
  
"You know I know of a good bathroom that needs some scrubbing. Maybe when father tells you you're a slave you can go have yourself a scrubbing party." Vegeta whispered back fiercely  
  
"Go clean it yourself. I don't understand how your father could put up with such a son like you maybe he'd rather have a nice daughter instead. That way you can go have your own scrubbing party and I'll be a princess." She whispered haughtily back at him.  
  
"All right you two!!! Settle down!!! I'm now ready to give you both your punishments." He said with a smirk  
  
"BOTH!? What do you mean BOTH!!!?" The prince exclaimed.  
  
"Well you did break my brand new door so it's fitting that you should be punished as well." King Vegeta said indifferently  
  
The prince looked shamefully down at his feet.  
  
"As I was saying. . . You two will be married!" King Vegeta said happily and smiled.  
  
"WHAT!!!?" was Bulma and Vegeta's reply  
  
"Your Majesty! This is cruel and unusual punishment! I mean come on you gave Chi an easy punishment and I would rather die than marry that THING!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A THING!!!?" The prince yelled back at her  
  
"YOU! You thing!!!" She screamed at the prince  
  
While Bulma and Prince Vegeta were arguing about whom was the "THING" The King motioned to Chi to come over so he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"Yeah sure I gave you the easy punishment alright, if you think keeping those two from arguing is easy." The King snickered while Chi giggled at his remark and he turned to the still bickering soon to be couple.  
  
"VEGETA!!! KNOCK IT OFF! SAME FOR YOU TO YOUNG LADY!!! Now Vegeta take the girl and show her your bed chamber and get her settled in and we will then plan for the wedding!!! Which will be tomorrow!!!" The King exclaimed excitedly after all he wanted his son to be married and have children.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had their mouths agape in shock. Their eyes were also bugged out of their sockets but of course Vegeta quickly got rid of that look for ego purposes.  
  
Well Vegeta took Bulma by the arm and commenced to drag her out of the throne room to his room with her kicking and screaming at him all the way. As soon as they were out of sight the whole throne room burst out in laughter. Even the servants were having a ball at the sight they had just seen. No one has ever stood up to the prince and low and behold a weak little Earth woman was able to get him madder than hell.  
  
Well Bulma and Vegeta finally made it to his room which seemed like forever seeing as they walked on and on down hallways that seemed to go ever then the stairs were the same way. Bulma was exhausted while the prince had just kept trudging on.  
  
"Well here we are and please don't make yourself at home because I'm going to find a way to make you a slave and not my wife!" Vegeta stated to her while he showed her the utilities in the expanse room.  
  
"GOOD!!! Better yet just kill me! I'd rather be dead than have a husband like you even if it meant being a queen!!! I have a boyfriend at a drifter colony and his name is Yamcha and he would make a better husband than you would." Bulma stated back to Vegeta  
  
"Are you saying that I could never be a good enough husband for you!?" He yelled at her  
  
"You bet your little ass." Bulma said snobbishly  
  
"You should feel honored!!! I'm the strongest man in the universe and the smartest and HEY!? Are you laughing!? STOP!!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I will when you leave out the smart part." She snickered at him. "By the way it sounds to me like you're trying to win me over." She looked over at a blushing Vegeta who quickly got rid of the blush. "What's the matter? I bet all the women swooned when you came around just because you were the prince and now that you have finally found a woman that is not interested you found a challenge am I right?" Bulma said and found herself smirking when he couldn't find the right words to get a good retort.  
  
"Listen I have to go to a meeting and get everything we need for the wedding but I will be trying my best to convince father to cancel this stupid arrangement. You will not leave this hallway nor will you leave this castle without my permission!!!" Vegeta said haughtily and stormed out of the room.  
  
When he slammed the door behind him She did a mock curtsy again and said "Yes Sir." In a sarcastic manner.  
  
After awhile when Bulma was a inspecting the room there was a knock at the door and it was Chi led by a guard. The guard bowed to Bulma in respect and then went of to do his job at the throne room.  
  
Well Bulma and Chi talked on Bulma's new big huge bed. (A/n I wonder how Vegeta would take it if Bulma invited a whole band of girls to just sit and wallow all over his bed. I don't think he'd be amused.)  
  
Then after considerable amount of time talking Bulma suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Hey Chi!!! There are enough blankets on this bed to cover a thousand beds!!! We could make a rope out of them and climb down from the window!!!" Bulma, clearly out of her mind, yelled happily.  
  
Chi just looked at her worriedly and helped her after all she was hoping to get out of here soon. All though the guard that led her here was a little cute to her anyway 'I think his name was Goku.' She said getting a blush on her face.  
  
Well they had a rope ready and they scaled the castle wall down to the ground and started a search for a space port for a space ship.  
  
They soon came across one. Only a few problems though and one it was real small so they would both have to cram in and two there was a guard near by.  
  
They casually walked up to the pod and of course the guard asked them what their business was there.  
  
"Um we are with the bride for the Prince and um she had asked us to get an exotic range of flowers for the bouquet!" Bulma said  
  
"But doesn't the palace already have an exotic garden?" the man asked the two girls.  
  
"Yeah one problem dude! THEY'RE ALL RED!!!! The bride doesn't like red all that well anymore." Bulma yelled at the guard.  
  
The guard finally gave in when Bulma used the "Well the Prince isn't going to like the fact that you didn't let us go get his precious brides bouquet." So he let them get the space pod without any hesitation.  
  
End of Chapter 1!  
  
Phew 10 pages just for you guys hope you like it! A preview for next chapter!!! Bulma and Chi Chi arrive on a drifter colony! Uh-oh is this a ship with the Vegeta-sei Royal emblem on it!?  
  
Well laters!  
  
YinYanChan 


	2. ch2

Yay I feel so happy that I've gotten a good review for this story!!!! I promise I will try (notice I didn't say I will because it's kind of hard sometimes!) to keep Vegeta as the proud man we all know and appreciate! ^__^ I had written this a long time ago and my friends enjoyed it so I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: --_--; I don't own  
  
Why Me  
Chapter 2  
  
After a couple of days and nights Bulma and Chi Chi finally made it to the Earth's drifter colonies. They were happy that they were able to meet up with old friends and family. Bulma's parents had actually made it out alive and she was ecstatic and so was Chi. Chi's dad was alive and well to and was so happy to have his darling daughter back with him.  
  
After a few days hanging out with some old high school friends and her boyfriend Yamcha who Bulma was happy to see he was still alive and kicking, Bulma's father got a call on a Vid Screen. Bulma was curious and dragged Chi Chi and Yamcha over to the Vid Screen which she regretted entirely.  
  
"YOU! OLD MAN! I DEMAND THAT YOU HAND OVER A WOMAN WHO ESCAPED MY PLANET!!! And please don't say you don't have her because she's standing right there." The Prince of Vegeta-Sei ordered  
  
Bulma looked ready to slap herself for going to the vidscreen. It wasn't long before a huge ship landed on the drifter colonies bearing the Vegeta- Sei emblem. Then all of a sudden soldiers burst out of the many doorways of the ships and started to capture the Earthlings. Vegeta on the other hand went looking for his bride to be. He found Bulma all right but trying to get her to go back on the ship was the difficult part.  
  
"Woman come now!" Vegeta yelled at her  
  
"NO! What are your people doing to my people!?" Bulma screamed back at him while she watched the men take everyone in chains onto the ship.  
  
"Seems to me you don't know what a slave ship looks like well now you do." Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
"Listen here THING this was a good way to get rid of me!!! And now you're taking me back with my people as slaves!? I don't think so!!!" Bulma yelled enraged at the man.  
  
"I'M NOT THE THING! YOU'RE THE THING! THING!" Vegeta yelled back at her.  
  
"NO YOU ARE!!!" Bulma yelled back  
  
"NO YOU!!!!" Vegeta screamed at her.  
  
"I still say it's you infinity!" Bulma said in a huff  
  
"WELL I SAY. . .um... YOU ARE INFINITY SQUARED!!!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"Vegeta there's no such thing as a double infinity. Infinity is just infinity there's nothing higher than it." Bulma held her head in her hands annoyed and disbelieving that he was the man she was going to marry. Well had to marry by order of the King.  
  
Vegeta could only growl with rage and hate towards her. "Father made me go get you." He said spitting with rage "Said I couldn't have the kingdom unless I married you." He hissed at her.  
  
Of course this was all news to Yamcha and Mr. & Mrs. Briefs (of course I don't think Mrs. Briefs minds that her daughter getting married to a handsome figure like Vegeta)  
  
"Bulma who the hell is this guy and why did he just say he was marrying you!?" Yamcha yelled with Mr. Briefs nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yamcha not now!" Bulma yelled at him  
  
"Yeah not now Yamhead! This is between the Thing and me!" Vegeta yelled at him to.  
  
"OH DON'T YOU START!!!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta  
  
"Start what?" Vegeta said smirking at her trying to sound innocent.  
  
"You know the way you two fight it sounds to me like you guys are already married Bulma." --_--; Chi said  
  
"WHAT!!!?" Was the reply of the soon to be couple  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN SO DON'T SAY WHAT TO ME!!!" Chi said bringing out a frying pan from out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh-oh the frying pan of doom! I'm sorry Chi didn't mean to yell at you!" Bulma said while still keeping a wary eye on the frying pan. After all Chi was a calm person but when she got really angry she always pulled out her handy dandy frying pan of doom ready to hit the next person who got her angry.  
  
Of course Vegeta "unfortunately" didn't hear the frying pan of doom part.  
  
"Like I'm scared of you and your dingy little frying pan woman!"  
  
All of a sudden the sound of metal hitting something rang through the building.  
  
"If I were you girl I would never HIT ME AGAIN!!!!" Vegeta yelled at Chi obviously not affected by the hit he was given.  
  
"Well someone had to do something about your attitude!!! Unfortunately it didn't have the effect I was going for." Chi stated calmly as if he never threatened her.  
  
Vegeta growled and tried to make a lung at Chi and that's when Goku showed up.  
  
"Um Sire? The ship's ready and the troops are wondering when they can leave." Goku said nervously as Vegeta turned his vicious glare towards him. Bulma saw Chi Chi blush when she saw him.  
  
'Oooooooh she digs him!!! Hey I've got an idea!!!' Bulma thought  
  
"Hey chi?" Bulma whispered to her friend who looked at her in response.  
  
"you like that guy right and don't you deny it right now I saw the look on your face now listen I have a plan and it involves him. You with me?" Bulma whispered and Chi silently nodded even though she was tempted to whack her with the frying pan.  
  
"okay now listen here is what we are going to do. . ." Bulma began a constant stream of whispers to Chi who in turn silently giggled.  
  
"Listen here lackey you are not to interrupt me!!! Especially when I am trying to intimidate these stupid girls do you hear me!!!" Vegeta yelled and poor Goku nodded but something soon got both of their attention.  
  
"Goku!!!" Chi yelled  
  
"Sweetheart!!!" Bulma squealed  
  
"Darling!!!" Chi who also squealed in delight hugged poor Goku who was bewildered as all hell.  
  
"Precious!!! I knew you would come for us!!!" Bulma yelled as she to hugged Goku.  
  
Goku was almost as red as a brick wall and so was Vegeta but his wasn't from embarrassment.  
  
"Oh darling we've missed you!!!" Chi hugging him even harder  
  
"That was the best threesome ever!!!" Bulma joined in. She and Chi winked and giggled at each other.  
  
Of course now everyone was shocked, embarrassed, and bewildered, and just plain confused.  
  
Add angry and a hint of jealousy on Vegeta's part and your good to go.  
  
Goku's jaw couldn't go down any farther than it was. The blush he had on his face was even redder than before and he was just frozen in shock.  
  
"Kakkarott!!!" Vegeta yelled at his comrade  
  
"BUT Vegeta!!!! I swear I don't know what they're talking about!!!!!" Goku said trying to defend himself.  
  
"Oh Goku you kidder!!! You know he's just jealous because he never got what you did that time you escorted Chi into his chambers. We all had fun didn't we Chi!!!" Bulma couldn't help but giggle a little at what she just said.  
  
"Oh yes Bulma!!! Oh prince Vegeta I didn't know how comfy your bed was until we tried it out!!!" Chi and Bulma giggled at Chi's comment.  
  
"MY BED!!!! MY BED!!!! YOU DID THE UNTHINKABLE KAKAROTT!!? ON MY BED!!!!!!!!! WITH A WENCH AND MY SUPPOSED BRIDE TO BE!!!!? ON MY BED!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta bellowed at poor Goku who was by now absolutely terrified and embarrassed.  
  
"Oh shut-up boy! If you had noticed those two girls giggling like a bunch idiots then you would have known it was a prank." Said a frustrated King Vegeta walking up to his son even though he had been laughing as he was listening to the conversation. He decided to step in and save poor Goku before it got way out of hand and Goku would end up dead by his son.  
  
"It was a prank?" Vegeta asked stupidly then he heard the girls snickering and he then blushed. He had been conned by a couple of stupid girls.  
  
Goku on the other hand fainted from relief and left everyone staring at the poor guy.  
  
"Girls I think you owe poor Goku an apology when he wakes up." King Vegeta smirked at them. They nodded in reply but they still had a smile on their faces.  
  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!!?" Vegeta screamed at his father "I DESERVE AN APOLOGY AS WELL!!!!" He huffed  
  
"Well son if you hadn't have overreacted from Jealousy maybe poor Goku wouldn't have been scared shitless and then faint." The King stated indifferently.  
  
"JEALOUSY!!!!! I WASN'T JEALOUS!!!" He screamed.  
  
"You were to Thing!" Bulma yelled at him  
  
"OH DON'T YOU START WITH ME MISSY!!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!!!! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL WE LAND ON VEGETA- SEI!!!!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
  
"YAY!!! Is that a promise!?" Bulma squealed with joy.  
  
"YARGH!!! FUCK YOU BITCH!!!" He yelled at her then proceeded to go to the ship dragging the poor unconscious Goku all the way.  
  
"VEGETA THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO A LADY ESPECIALLY YOUR FIANCE!!!" King Vegeta yelled at his son shocked he would actually say such a thing after he knew he was getting married to the girl.  
  
Vegeta just kept walking ignoring his father who in turn turned to a stunned Bulma and then the people she was with.  
  
"Um yes I'm quite sorry for my son's vocabulary in fact I don't know where he got it!" King Vegeta still stunned by his son's rudeness  
  
"ALL OF YOU ARE STILL JERKS FOR CAPTURING MY PEOPLE AND INSLAVING THEM YOU JERK!!!!!" Bulma yelled at the King  
  
"Slaves? But dear we are merely moving your people to live on our planet seeing that you are going to be the new queen of Vegeta-Sei. We don't want your people living on a drifter colony." King Vegeta said to her concerned and shocked.  
  
"But Vegeta said that. . ." Bulma turned just as shocked towards him  
  
"He probably said it to get you mad. That boy hasn't had a good verbal spar in years." King Vegeta said holding his head like he had a headache.  
  
"Oh... so um they're we're not going to be slaves?" Bulma's dad spoke up.  
  
"No" King Vegeta replied and there was an awkward silence that filled the area.  
  
"Um King Vegeta sir?" Bulma asked the King who turned to her in response.  
  
"This is my dad and my mom that is if you wanted to know." Bulma said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh how lovely to meet you of course I guess you already know I'm Vegeta's father but it's nice to know I'll have the honor of speaking with my future daughter-in-law parents!" King Vegeta said enthusiastically shaking their hands.  
  
"BULMA!!!! ARE YOU FORGETTING ME!!?" Yamcha yelled furiously at her. "DO YOU MIND TELLING YOUR BOYFRIEND WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!?" Yamcha screamed at her.  
  
"Um I'm getting married." Bulma said looking down.  
  
King Vegeta looked at the two back and forth and immediately had the "uh oh" look and motioned for Chi and the others to get on the ship.  
  
For Bulma this was going to take a lot of explaining.  
  
End of Chapter 2!!!  
  
Thank you Reviewers for Reviewing!!!!  
  
If you had read the new chapter on my other story A Pinch of Forgetfulness then you know I might not be writing for awhile because of my grandpa being in Intensive Care so it may take awhile for a new chapter to be up sorry!!!  
  
YinYanChan 


	3. ch3

Hello I'm finally back!!! And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of A Pinch of Forgetfulness it will take a little longer to get that one up. Sorry!!! Oh well and now on to Why Me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Why Me?  
  
"Okay Bulma start explaining!!! I want answers and I want them now!!!" Yamcha yelled angrily at poor Bulma.  
  
"Yamcha I'm sorry!!! I didn't want this to happen I really didn't!!! I'm being forced into this marriage as a punishment! Because me and Chi landed on the planet without there say so! Please Yamcha I don't want to marry that THING!!!!" Bulma yelled in tears.  
  
"Bulma honey I'm sorry I didn't know but I was so confused! And now I have to deal with you getting married to someone else! Someone who doesn't even like you and may even hurt you and it has me very worried." Yamcha said putting comforting arms around her to soothe her.  
  
"I don't know what to do Yamcha I'm scared of him and he makes me so mad!!!" Bulma said to Yamcha.  
  
After awhile of comforting words and hugs Bulma and Yamcha headed for the ship unaware that Vegeta had been perched near by and had heard and watched the whole thing with a sour expression on his face. As soon as they were on the ship he flew off a little ways to think and contemplate this whole ordeal.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha were greeted by the King as soon as they entered the ship.  
  
"Ah good so everything's sorted out all right then? Um where's Vegeta?" The King asked looking around.  
  
"What do you mean? He stormed back to the ship after insulting me remember?" Bulma said sourly.  
  
"Um I sent him after you two and to apologize to you." The King said.  
  
"Well I haven't seen him and all I could hope for is if he took a long walk of a short pier and drowned." Bulma said sourly and stormed inside leaving behind two bewildered men.  
  
"Um does she always have these mood swings?" King Vegeta asked  
  
"Unfortunately yes" Yamcha said following Bulma into the huge vessel  
  
King Vegeta found himself in between a rock and a hard place. He had completely left out the fact Bulma might've had a boyfriend and now he was tearing a relationship to bits because he thought she would be the perfect daughter in law to keep his son in line. King Vegeta all of a sudden caught a hold of the biggest Migraine ever.  
  
King Vegeta turned to the doorway looking outside and took a deep breath.  
  
"VEGETA IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK ON THIS SHIP THIS INSTANT I'M LEAVING YOUR SORRY ASS HERE!!!! NOW MOVE IT!!!!" He yelled to where it echoed through the whole entire drifter colony.  
  
"I'M COMING YOU OLD FART HOLD YOUR DAMN FAT HORSES!!!" Came a reply from somewhere in the drifter colony.  
  
"I SWEAR AS SOON AS YOU GET YOUR ASS ON THIS SHIP WE ARE HAVING A BIG DISCUSSION ON YOUR LANGUAGE ISSUES!!!!" The King yelled back and stormed into the ship.  
  
Then the King stormed back and took another deep breath  
  
"AND YOUR TEMPER HAS GOT SOME ISSUES TO!!!! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO DISCUSS THE BIG IMPORTANCE OF APOLOGIZING TO YOUR WIFE TO BE WHILE I'M AT IT!!!" The King huffed and then resumed to storm back onto the ship.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the drifter colony...  
  
"And your temper blah blah blah yak yak yak he makes me so mad doesn't he realize I got it all from him!!!!" Vegeta said sitting in a makeshift tree mocking his father.  
  
"Well better get back before the old fart keeps his word and leaves me here." Vegeta sighed and took off slowly for the ship growling all the way.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Sorry this is so short!!! I was at the hospital and I finally had some time to where I could actually write something while my grandpa slept. I'm rewriting this from my old story because it was really short and I hear that most people would like to have long fan fictions so I'm extending it to give you guys the benefit of a few extra laughs.  
  
Later  
  
YinYanChan 


	4. ch4

I'm back and yes for those of you still waiting for the Pinch of Forgetfulness chapter it will still take some more time. It will be out as soon as I make a few corrections on it.  
  
I also think Vegeta is a little OOC in this chapter...Oh well on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I think you guys already know I don't own DBZ.  
  
Why Me  
  
Vegeta stormed onto the ship in quite a huff and was immediately stopped by his father who of course had been waiting for him near the entrance.  
  
King Vegeta opened his mouth to speak to his son when he was instantly cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah Yeah I know! Temper, Language, Apologize I'm on it!"  
  
"You like her don't you?" King Vegeta said with a sly look.  
  
"NO I...NO I DON'T!!!! SHE'S AN IGNORANT HARPY UNWORTHY OF ME AND THE THRONE!!!!" Vegeta yelled and stormed off leaving his father alone to think.  
  
King Vegeta saw the thought and expressions his son was making just by looking at him. He was overjoyed seeing that his son was starting too really like the girl but wondering if his little scheme wasn't working out to well for the poor girl. He didn't even think about her having a boyfriend that didn't even cross his mind at all and now she was upset. Oh well fate had its way what would work out and what wouldn't was always something natural.  
  
The King looked at the corner Vegeta had disappeared around and shook his head.  
  
"Just treat her well my son just treat her well and WATCH YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER!!!!" King Vegeta smirked when he saw his son fall over from behind the corner.  
  
"So you little sneak deciding to be a spy and listen to your old mans words of wisdom eh?" King Vegeta grinned slyly  
  
"What wisdom old man!? All I see is a grouchy old man who's to stubborn to die and give me the throne." Vegeta somewhat pouted and rubbed his head from bumping it on the floor.  
  
"Oh please where would you be without me?" King Vegeta grinned  
  
"I'd rather be without you!" Vegeta yelled at his father who instead of getting mad got an even bigger grin.  
  
"Well boy without me you wouldn't be here I mean you need to give me a little credit for you being here. Your mother and I went through a lot of trouble trying to create you and bring you into this world. We even tried Kames Sutra from Earth..."  
  
"LET'S NOT GO THERE!!!!! EWWW DO YOU KNOW HOW DISTURBING IT IS WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!!! I MEAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF AND MY MOTHER MAN!!!! I DON'T WANT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!!!!" Vegeta shrieked for once looking terrified  
  
"Ok but if you don't go and apologize THE RIGHT WAY to miss Bulma I'll tell you the story of how you were made in graphic detail and nothing left out understood?" King Vegeta more like stated to Vegeta as promising him his fate if he screwed up with Bulma again.  
  
"yes sir" Vegeta bowed his head turning red in anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Good now go and apologize Vegeta" King Vegeta said walking away towards his throne room on the ship.  
  
Vegeta just walked away in thought thinking all about all the events that have happened so far. Before he knew it he was right at the woman's door. He looked hesitantly at the door for a few moments after all he'd never really apologized for anything in his whole life. He was hoping the woman wouldn't say anything to make him do something he'd have to apologize later for and also hear all about his creation by his father. Vegeta hesitantly knocked on the door and was praying to God for this to end well.  
  
He heard a soft whimper of "come in" drift through the doors.  
  
Meanwhile in Bulma's room Bulma was sobbing softly she had just told Yamcha to find someone else since she was being forced to marry by punishment to someone else. She had spent the entire time after Yamcha had left crying her eyes out. Then she heard a soft knock on the door and she had assumed that it was Yamcha because of the soft knock. When the door opened and to her surprise it was none other than prince Ass.  
  
"Um...Woman?" The Prince stuttered a bit trying to get his words together.  
  
"IT'S BULMA TO YOU JERK!!!!" Bulma yelled at him from her place on the bed where she had been crying not caring if he saw any stray tears fall from her porcelain face.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!! I ACTUALLY TRY TO APOLOGIZE AND I GET MY HEAD NEARLY RIPPED OFF IN THE PROCESS!!! FINE WOMAN BE THAT WAY!!!!" Vegeta screamed at her and stormed off only to smack his head knowing his father was going to hear about that incident and then Vegeta would never be able to skip a lecture from his father nor will he ever be able to escape the little speech on about his creation into the world. Vegeta shuddered at the thought hoping for all he was worth that his father could have possibly been joking with him.  
  
Bulma watched as he stormed out of her room still with lonely tear filled eyes.  
  
"Him apologize? That is rather unlikely bet he was just coming in here to annoy me and call me thing." Bulma said actually with a small sad smile adorning her face remembering their little quarrel when they had first met.  
  
Bulma was exhausted and decided that she would take a nap for the rest of the day and probably by then poor Goku would be awake so she could apologize to him. Bulma didn't notice it but when she fell asleep she had a big smile on her face and with a strange knowing that things were just about to get interesting.  
  
Later in the makeshift throne room in the biggest room on the ship...  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!!?" Kings Vegeta voice echoed throughout the whole ship leaving everyone who heard shaking with a little bit of terror and a whole lot of fear.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
I love leaving cliffy's but I guess you guys would like to kill me because I did oh well you'll just have to wait .  
  
What will happen next time huh? Will Vegeta get the speech of how he was made? What will become of the unconscious Goku? Is Bulma starting to feel something for the arrogant Prince? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Why Me!!! 


	5. ch5

Hello guys I'm back and I bring some grave news... My grandfather is now no longer with us and I'm afraid A Pinch of Forgetfulness's next chapter will not come for a good time. Of course I still have Why Me in short chapters that I will still post until I can recover my new chapter from my computers memory for P.O.F. Anyway away from the depressing news I hope you all enjoy the new chapter of why me and please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Why Me  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!?" King Vegeta roared at his son.  
  
"I sorta yelled at her again but at least I only used one cuss word this time heh heh." Vegeta said nervously. He was also cursing himself for running smack dab into his father after his retreat from Bulma's quarters.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So son how did it go? Have you and Miss Bulma become well acquainted as friends at least?" King Vegeta asked his son smiling  
  
"Um actually that's not how I'd put it umm no not at all..." Vegeta said having that nervous look on his face.  
  
"What did you do!?" King Vegeta smacked his head knowing what just came out of Vegeta's mouth wasn't a good sign.  
  
"ME!? Why is it always me!? It could have been her fault!" Vegeta yelled at his father.  
  
"Yes it could have but who was it who put his self in that situation to begin with hmm?" King Vegeta glared at his son.  
  
"Okay so I over did it...BUT SHE YELLED AT ME FIRST FATHER I SWEAR!!!" Vegeta yelled his side of the story.  
  
"Vegeta you sound like a three year old grow up and take some responsibility for yourself!" King Vegeta yelled at his son  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT A THREE YEAR OLD'S LIKE!!? I HAD A NANNY!!! I OBVIOUSLY NEVER SAW YOU UNTIL I "BECAME A MAN"!!!" Vegeta yelled at his father  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject I told you we'd get a counselor about that!!! Now what did you say to her!!!" King Vegeta yelled at his son.  
  
"Okay not really say more like around um yell..." Vegeta cringed as soon as he saw the look on his fathers face that look like he was ready to burst with a vein popping out of his forehead.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Which brings us back to the time where Vegeta was unsure of what punishment he was going to get but was praying to God it wasn't what he thought it was cough his creation cough.  
  
"Well I only have a few things to say to you." Vegeta's father said calmly to his son which freaked Vegeta out.  
  
"And that is?" Vegeta asked nervously  
  
"You and Me my room in 30min. and we are going to have THE TALK!" King Vegeta said getting up off the throne and headed towards his room.  
  
As soon as King Vegeta walked out of the room Vegeta looked like he was going to die literally.  
  
"Damn only 30 minutes to live before I die a little inside." Vegeta said looking ready to puke.  
  
"Might as well see how Kakarott is doing before the end draws near." Vegeta said to himself walking toward the recovery room in the hospital wing of the ship.  
  
Meanwhile in Bulma's Chamber...  
  
YAWN "Man that was a nice little nap to cure my headache well I guess it's time to apologize to poor Kakarott." Bulma said giggling like a little school girl.  
  
"You know I haven't seen Chi in awhile I guess she's trying to make sure her new crush is all right after that little faint episode" Bulma said laughing even more on her way to the recovery room following the signs since she had no idea where she was going.  
  
When she got there Chi Chi was already there next beside his bed and he was sitting up and talking to her with a big grin on his face. Bulma smiled at them thinking that they would make a cute couple while she was standing in the doorway. Of course when she was still standing there she was pushed aside when none other than the ass came rambling through not even noticing it was here he pushed roughly to the side well that is until...  
  
"HEY YOU JERK I WAS STANDING THERE YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST HAVE SAID EXUSE ME!!!!" Bulma roared at Prince Vegeta.  
  
All of a sudden Prince Vegeta turned around wide eyed like he couldn't believe it was her of course that scared Bulma when he was just standing there looking at her as if she were a two toned Cyclops with a fuzzy pink hat.  
  
Of course running through Vegeta's mind right now was...  
  
'Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap I did something stupid again and now who knows what father will do when he hears about me pushing her Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap...' Vegeta was thinking while he just kept staring at a very uncomfortable looking Bulma.  
  
Of course Bulma yelling caught Chi Chi's and Kakarott's attention and of course they were wondering what happened to Vegeta to since he wasn't saying anything and it was starting to get a bit creepy.  
  
"Um Hello? Vegeta? Are you still with us or has your mind just gone blank or something?" Bulma questioned waving her hand in front of his face of course which snapped him out of his thought.  
  
"Don't tell father." Vegeta stated to Bulma  
  
"Why shouldn't I tell your father!? You pushed me and really hard buddy!!!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
"Listen I...I... FORGET IT YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!!!! turns to Kakarott GLAD TO SEE YOUR UP NOW YOU'VE GOT A SPARRING SESSION WITH ME NOW GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO GO GO!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL FATHER WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS ROOM OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP UNDERSTAND KAKAROTT!!!!?" Vegeta yelled  
  
"Sure Vegeta I understand! So you're not mad at me right I mean you do know that the girls were just playing right?" Goku grinned really big at Vegeta which just made Vegeta even madder.  
  
"JUST BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES!!!" Vegeta yelled at Kakarott and then turned to Bulma.  
  
"Out of the way THING!!!" Vegeta smirked at Bulma as she got a furious look on her face. As he walked away Bulma was cussing him for all he was worth but he just smiled to himself and just kept walking like it didn't affect him which made Bulma scream at him more until he vanished around a corner.  
  
"GRRRR HE PISSES ME OFF!!!!" Bulma yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"He likes you ya know." Kakarott said to Bulma which made her and Chi Chi turn in shock towards Kakarotts direction.  
  
"WHAT!!!?" Bulma screamed at him  
  
"Him picking on you is just another way of him showing he likes you or in my case likes you as a friend. Vegeta's my friend Bulma and he's a nice guy just has a temper and an attitude that turns people away from him. Oh and you guys don't have to call me Kakarott my middle name is Goku and that's what I usually go by but Vegeta insists calling me by my first. He says Goku isn't a manly sayian name but that's Vegeta's attitude for you again." Goku smiled at them both  
  
"You mean all the times he's insulted me he was only kidding and secretly saying he likes me?" Bulma asked confused  
  
"Oh you mean just like how little boys show little girls they like them by picking on them. I figured Mr. Ass hadn't matured from childhood." Chi stated  
  
"Um I guess what you said first Chi but I'm doubting the last thing you said. When it fighting Vegeta has trained for years and has become the very best but when it comes to women well let's just say he spent up the time he could've been training for that training on fighting." Goku said sheepishly  
  
"You mean the THING hasn't had a girlfriend!?" Bulma questioned  
  
"Nope it's sorta against the rules for him to date seeing as the King and Queen chose for him and he usually wouldn't get to meet his bride to be until THE day of the mating ceremony in which you two would be crowned future queen and king of Vegetasei. So Vegeta isn't well skilled when it comes to women or the fact that women can be more emotional about things when us men aren't." Goku said matter-of-factly to the girls  
  
"Wow so the rules are that strict huh?" Bulma asked  
  
"But hey why does he get to hang around Bulma if he's not supposed to meet his bride until the ceremony?" Chi Chi asked Goku  
  
"Well King Vegeta's always been more lenient to Vegeta since the loss of the Queen since both took it real hard and OOPS!!!! I wasn't supposed to say anything about that if Vegeta found out that I broke that promise I'd be mince meat!!! Please don't tell!!!" Goku asked worriedly  
  
"We won't" the two girls said at once  
  
"Thanks! OH MAN!!! I need to get going to the training room or I'll get my butt kicked by Vegeta for being late!!! By girls!!!" Goku smiled and waved by to them as he hurried out of the room  
  
The girls smiled and waved back  
  
"You so like him" Bulma said as soon as he disappeared  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" Chi yelled blushing brightly  
  
"Liar Liar face on fire" Bulma smirked evilly at Chi  
  
"I am not blushing and I do not like him" Chi tried to state calmly even though she was bright red because of blushing so much.  
  
End of Chapter!!!! 


	6. ch6

I'm back again!!! YAY!!  
  
Why Me  
  
Vegeta was pacing around the training room looking for any excuse possible to get out of his little meeting with his father even if it meant letting Goku beat him... wait he wouldn't go that far that's for sure. He didn't want to be considered a weakling and have his butt kicked by a lower class especially when he was now the legendary.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said running into the room  
  
"YOU'RE LATE! WHERE WERE YOU?!!!" Vegeta screamed at poor Goku  
  
"I was just talking to the girls and Bulma seemed pretty upset about the way you treat her Vegeta." Goku said sincerely  
  
"LISTEN I ONLY HAVE ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES TO SPAR WITH YOU NOW MOVE IT I DON'T WANT TO BE SPENDING MY LAST MINUTES BEING LECTURED!!!" Vegeta screamed at him  
  
"Okay how about we train you." Goku said with a smile  
  
"Finally now let's go." Vegeta smirked and got down in a fighting pose.  
  
"No Vegeta not this training because you're already the best at fighting so you don't really need to train that much anymore. I meant training on how to treat women." Goku said seriously  
  
"You're kidding right...Is this April Fools day or something? It had better be a joke Kakarrot because I'm not laughing." Vegeta glared at him still in his fighting pose.  
  
"No in fact I think it's a great idea! After all you do want Bulma to be happy about looking forward to spending the rest of her life with you don't you?" Goku asked Vegeta  
  
"I couldn't care any less about that pathetic woman Kakarott now shut up and fight me before I have to meet father." Vegeta glared at Goku  
  
"You like her admit it." Goku grinned at him  
  
"I DO NOT!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!!!?" Vegeta screamed at him  
  
"Because it's obvious" Goku stated and Vegeta looked like a deer caught in the headlights for a second.  
  
"I'm not going to admit anything that isn't true!!!" Vegeta said taking a sideway glance and then looking back at Goku.  
  
"You're lying" Goku grinned even wider  
  
"I AM NOT!!!" Vegeta yelled at him  
  
"Yes you are you always do that thing where you look to the side and then look back at the person you're lying to." Goku said  
  
"I do not" Vegeta said looking to the side then looked back  
  
"You just did it again." Goku grinned  
  
"DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta yelled at him  
  
"Okay I'm just going to have to tell King Vegeta what his gentlemanly son did to poor Bulma today. Pushing her ever so cruelly to the ground gee I wonder how he will take it." Goku said looking as if he were just thinking of all the things King would do to Vegeta.  
  
"you wouldn't dare" Vegeta glared at him  
  
"oh I don't know if only some sour puss would admit he does like the girl he is marrying maybe then I might forget all about that little incident and also convince Bulma and Chi not to mention it either." Goku said mischievously  
  
"You little (Goku lifts his eyebrows) fine only if you promise not to tell what happened today or what I'm about to say deal?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Deal" Goku said happily  
  
"Fine I um I Li...grrrr I...I...like her..." Vegeta said whispering the end of the sentence  
  
"What's that didn't catch that last part." Goku said grinning big  
  
"FINE I LIKE HER THERE ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW!?" Vegeta screamed at him only to glance at the clock behind him to see that he had better be moving his ass to his dad's chambers immediately before getting another punishment for being late.  
  
"DAMMIT THANKS FOR WAISTING MY LAST MINUTES KAKAROTT!!! NOW I HAVE TO GO." Vegeta yelled storming out of the room muttering things like "who knew kakarott had it in him to blackmail and stupid weakling bastard"  
  
Goku smiled to himself and took out a tape recorder that he had secretly tucked away in his training suit.  
  
"I think Bulma might like to hear this I mean after all Vegeta made me promised not to tell but he didn't say anything about a tape player telling her." Goku grinned slyly and walked out of the room whistling all the way down to Chi's room  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was hauling ass to his father's chambers only to run smack dab into Bulma who was on her way to her room from the lunch hall.  
  
"HEY WATCH IT MORON!!! HOW MANY TIMES WILL YOU KEEP DOING THIS!?" Bulma screamed at him  
  
"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU KEEP PUTTING YOUR FAT ASS IN THE MIDDLE OF THINGS TO WHERE IMPORTANT PEOPLE SUCH AS MYSELF CAN'T GET AROUND AND THUS HAVE TO MAKE YOU MOVE YOUR FAT ASS TO GET BY AND NOW I'M LATE!!!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS MOVE!!!" Vegeta said then ran by her down the hallway  
  
Bulma stormed off to her room in a huff depressed that she wasn't able to fuss at him since he ran off after insulting her and Vegeta during the middle of his running session to get to his fathers chambers slapped his head because he had opened his big mouth again.  
  
'Why!? Why is it when I push or knock someone out of the way it's always is her!? Why couldn't it be a servant that way I wouldn't get in trouble later.' Vegeta groaned in his thoughts as he was making his way to his father's room  
  
Vegeta finally made it to his father's door only to be greeted by his father.  
  
"Well Vegeta I almost thought I'd have to go hunt you down and drag you here one more minute and you would have been late to our little meeting." King Vegeta frowned down on his son.  
  
"Well I'm no coward and I will take my punishment since it's my responsibility to be nice and (cringes) caring to my mate to be." Vegeta said gloomily  
  
"Good now lets get this over with." King Vegeta said walking into his room and Vegeta still standing looking ready to turn around and make a run for it at the last second until an arm reached out and pulled him in.  
  
While King Vegeta began his long graphically detailed speech about Vegeta's creation to the poor cringing Vegeta as he listened to every word Goku was talking to Chi in her room.  
  
Goku and Chi had just gotten done listening to the little tape Goku had and Chi was giggling like a little school girl.  
  
"So he does like her hee hee." Chi said to Goku  
  
They both laughed that is until Bulma came storming in. She came in and told them what the ass had done now.  
  
They tried to calm her down but her blood was boiling and she wanted to lash out at the arrogant Saiyan Prince.  
  
Goku and Chi sighed it looks like they had a long day ahead of them.  
  
Meanwhile poor Vegeta looked as if he was going to die if he heard anymore while his father kept telling him everything unfortunately in detail.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
So how was yes I know short but at least it's out right? How will Vegeta be after his little punishment? Find out on the next chapter!!! Please R/R!!!! 


	7. ch7

Hello peoples I'm back Yay!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
Why Me  
  
Finally Bulma was through with her rants about the prince when she spied something between Goku and Chi Chi that looked like a tape recorder that is until they saw what she was looking at and then Chi put it behind her back.  
  
"What's that?" Bulma asked  
  
"What is what" they both replied while Bulma was giving them a suspicious look but decided not to get into another hissy fit she had had enough of those for one day already.  
  
"Fine but I'm going to go and take another nap since recently I've been having major migraines." Bulma huffed and then walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as she left Goku smiled at Chi Chi but then gave her a curious look.  
  
"Hey Chi?" Goku asked Chi  
  
"Yes?" Chi replied  
  
"Um when are we going to let Bulma in on your plan?" Goku asked curiously  
  
"Because she's going to have to get used to living with Prince Ass before we let her see the tape." Chi said haughtily  
  
"Oh well but it was a brilliant plan Chi I didn't think I could try to pull it off I almost forgot what you said for me to say to get him to say he liked her." Goku grinned sheepishly  
  
"Well that's what the ear piece and microphone was for so I could be there to tell you what to say." Chi said smiling at her own genius  
  
"Yep oh wait hey Chi how long have we been in here because with Bulma fussing I forgot about the time." Goku asked  
  
"Hmmmm" Chi said looking at her watch "Wow Bulma wasted a good couple of hours blowing off steam that's a new record." Chi said still looking at her watch  
  
"Well I need to go meet Vegeta after he gets out of his meeting with his father because knowing him he'll get mad at his father for something and would like to vent through a nice spar." Goku grinned  
  
"Well I just hope you'll be able to come back in one piece." Chi said blushing when he kissed her on the cheek and then hopped over to the door and waved goodbye.  
  
As soon as he disappeared down the hall. "Man if I keep blushing like this Bulma will never live it down." Chi said still blushing  
  
Meanwhile Goku raced to meet Vegeta as soon as he got out with his little meeting with his father.  
  
He waited there for only a couple of minutes when a very pale and sick looking Vegeta emerged from the King's chamber.  
  
"Hey Vegeta what's wrong you don't look to good." Goku asked concerned about his friend  
  
"I was doing fine I was acting like I was listening trying not to pay attention and it would have gone so much better! Before I know it he pops in a video tape! A VIDEO TAPE!!!! THE DAMN PERVERT HAD IT ALL ON VIDEO TAPE!!!!! I'll never see straight again!!!" Vegeta said cringing looking to puke right then.  
  
"Um Vegeta?" Goku said confused  
  
"WHAT!!?" Vegeta screamed at him  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Goku said looking stunned  
  
"GRRRR NEVERMIND!!!! JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING MEAN TO THAT WOMAN AGAIN!!!! He just might have more videos..." Vegeta said cringing at that last part.  
  
Goku still just looked at him confused but decided not to ask what was wrong again.  
  
"Well gee Vegeta if this is what happened to you for insulting Bulma the first time what about the shove and when you crashed into her in the hall and insulted her?" Before Goku could get anymore out Vegeta had a hand over his mouth.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!!! Could you please wait until we are away from my father's chambers so he doesn't hear..." Vegeta was suddenly cut off by a gruff voice behind him  
  
"So I don't hear what Vegeta?" King Vegeta said glaring at his son hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"Nothing father nothing absolutely nothing at all!" Vegeta said nervously  
  
"Nothing eh? Well it must be something and I do mean something if you want it kept from me and it had better not be about who I think it is." King Vegeta glowered at his son  
  
"Um who might that who be father?" Vegeta said like he didn't know who he was talking about and started to walk a little ways off  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta he's talking about Bulma" Goku said with Vegeta looking ready to murder him.  
  
"Kakarott how do you know about him picking on the girl?" King Vegeta said looking suspiciously at his son.  
  
"Oh he picks on everyone he likes" Goku said with a grin  
  
"Oh he does does he? Then I guess he must really have a thing for his bride to be." King Vegeta smirked at his son who looked ready to explode  
  
"I do not like her!!!!" Vegeta screamed at them both  
  
"Well that's not what I got on tape" Goku said looking at him confused  
  
"..." Vegeta was speechless and just continued to stare disbelieving that he actually said that out loud  
  
"Got what on tape?" King Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow in interest  
  
"Well Chi Chi and I were really wondering if Vegeta really liked Bulma so she got an idea and she gave me a headset to put on and concealed it and she put a tape recorder in my armor to find out if Vegeta liked Bulma. Chi told me what to say and what to do and so far it worked because I have a taped confession from Vegeta." Goku said with a big grin  
  
"Oh really? Might I hear what is on the tape?" King Vegeta said with interest  
  
"Of Course!" Goku grinned  
  
"NOO!!! Kakarott!!! You and me private talk now!!!!" Vegeta yelled at him  
  
Vegeta grabbed him by the arm and dragged him some distance away to where his dad couldn't hear the conversation.  
  
"Bad idea Kakarott!!! Bad idea! Are you forgetting that there are certain things that my dad doesn't know about that are on that tape?!" Vegeta whispered harshly into Goku's ear  
  
"Gee like what Vegeta?" Goku asked  
  
"YOU IDIOTIC MORON!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!?" Vegeta screamed at him  
  
"Ahem why don't you go get that tape Kakarott before I loose my patience." King Vegeta stated calmly.  
  
"Sure thing your Highness!!!" Goku said and took off for the tape with Vegeta right behind him  
  
"Kakarott!? Have you lost it!? Do you really want me to suffer and be tormented again!? Are you forgetting about me pushing Bulma and then you tried to blackmail me with it and you said it while the tape was recording!!!?" Vegeta bewilderedly looked at him as he sounded his disbelief that Goku would be that stupid.  
  
"Oh well he knows about it now!" Goku said  
  
"What do you mean!?" Vegeta yelled  
  
"Well you did just scream it at me so who wouldn't know seeing as you're one of the loudest people I know." Goku said indifferently  
  
"Oh Damn!!! I just condemned myself!!!" Vegeta cursed himself as he took a detour away from Goku at breakneck speed  
  
"HEY where are you going Vegeta!?" Goku yelled after him  
  
"SOMEWHERE I CAN HIDE UNTIL WE GET HOME!!!!" Vegeta was gone in a flash and ducked inside a room knowing full well that his father would always come looking for him he just didn't realize who's room he ducked into...  
  
Bulma's room with a heavily snoozing Bulma inside  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Yeah sorry it's so short again I'll try to make the last chapter longer 


	8. ch8

Hey I'm back!!! YAY!!! Finally I'm done deciding on classes and registering so finally I can get this chapter up.

Special Notice!!! Those of you who are reading my other fanfiction A pinch of forgetfulness I had said I only put up only a part of that chapter and the other part had been lost but it turns out my computer erased the whole last part of it and I can't find it. So it will take me longer to write it all over again sorry again for the wait!!!

Special Notice #2!!! Also I'm sad to say it will be some time before I will be able to write anymore to both fictions right now since my classes have just started and college isn't easy I have to dedicate most of my time to studying and doing work. Also thanks to the two hurricanes Charley and Ivan It's going to be awhile before I'll get anything up a huge tree fell across my yard barely hitting my house and I'll have to help cut it up and ship it out. Sorry again for the inconvenience!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Vegeta ducked into a room that he thought he would be safe in until he landed and then he would escape through the laundry compartment and sneak inside the palace to continue hiding for the rest of his life.

He smirked 'This is such a fool proof plan! I'm such a genius!' Vegeta thought and snickered a bit.

It was then he realized he wasn't alone.

'What the hell? What's that noise? It sounds like someone is snoring' Vegeta thought and got up from his crouching position behind the door and went over to inspect the noise.

Taking a good look around he found he was in a very lavish and richly decorated bedroom just like his. He also noticed there was someone sleeping soundly on the large bed in front of him.

"Who is that?" Vegeta whispered in the dark bedroom looking at the form on the bed.

His whisper echoed to the sleeping form stirring her from her nap.

"huh what?" Bulma said looking up seeing a dark figure looming over her

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S A PSYCHOTIC MURDERER WHO'S COME TO KILL ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bulma shrieked and grabbed the lamp beside the bed and started to hit the dark figure mercilessly with it.

"OW! DAMMIT! STOP HITTING ME!!!" Vegeta yelled out in the dark room.

"Huh? Oh it's you... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF FREAKISH PERVERT WHO ENJOYS SNEAKING INTO WOMEN'S ROOMS AND WATCHING THEM!!?" Bulma screamed at Vegeta and continued to hit him with the lamp after realizing who it was.

"IF I WERE A PERVERT I WOULDN'T SNEAK IN TO WATCH YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST FEMALE IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!" Vegeta screamed back at her.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!?" Bulma yelled at him and ceased to beat him senseless with the lamp.

"I WAS TRYING TO HIDE FROM MY FATHER BUT NOW SINCE YOU OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH I KNOW HE'LL FIND ME IN HERE!!!?" Vegeta bellowed

Oh that did it Bulma was seething

"Are you trying to say I'm ugly!!?" Bulma screamed

"In more ways than one." Vegeta smirked knowing he pressed a 'do not touch' button.

"Well I hate to tell you this buddy but you're no Adonis either!!!" Bulma yelled in his face

"Who's Adonis?" Vegeta questioned.

"He was a very handsome Greek prince." Bulma shot in his face "My boyfriend would be considered an Adonis with his handsome battle scars!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You mean that freaky looking twerp with scars on his face?! Woman if that's what you think handsome is I hate to think what you human females call ugly because he is one ugly cuss!!!" He laughed and snickered in her face

"Well we would consider you ugly so ha!" Bulma lied

"Gee you humans sure are a backwards race I mean uglybeautiful to you so since that's true does that mean you are ugly?" Vegeta smirked then he covered his mouth knowing by the look on her face he had been caught.

"So Vegeta you think I'm pretty?" Bulma smirked at him

"NO! I meant to say beautiful not ugly!!!" Vegeta yelled and then saw the grin get bigger

"DAMMIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT EITHER!!! YOU'RE THE MOST HORRID SIGHT MY EYES HAVE EVER LAYED EYES ON!!! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU I ALSO WISH WE WEREN'T GETTING MARRIED!!!" With that yelled he ran out of the room knowing someone must have heard him and told his father by now and his father was on the way.

"And that translates as "I am so thankful I have been able to meet you and I'm happy I'm going to marry a beautiful girl like you." Bulma giggled reversing his words again.

"This is so much fun!!! I'm going to have to tell Chi about this!!!" Bulma giggled even more and left her room in pursuit of her friend

End of Chapter

Sorry again it was short I will try my hardest to make it longer next time until then see ya!


	9. ch9

I AM SO SORRY!!! College got the best of me and I was stuck doing some heavy duty work. I got so behind and this semester is looking any better… But at least I'm trying to finish my fan fictions for my reviewers!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own

Vegeta took off down the hall hoping he wouldn't run into a servant or worse his dad, and found a laundry room and quickly ducked in. He was glad he did when a few seconds had passed he heard someone running down the hall and then stop and a deep voice came bellowing from where the feet had stopped.

"VEGETA!!! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!" The voice, which was obviously King Vegeta's, echoed through the whole ship. Vegeta heard his father grumbling a few choice words then run off to find him again.

Vegeta sighed in relief and after a few minutes his tummy started rumbling.

"Damn stomach! Always at the wrong place and time for it to start growling! I wonder how I'm going to get food while staying in here until we reach Vegeta-sei? Oh well I'll have to stick it out." Vegeta sighed miserably

Then Vegeta began the long process of waiting and with a growling stomach constantly getting on his nerves it wasn't a very pleasant wait.

End of chapter

I know I know it's not enough to even be called a chapter but I least I had something for you guys right instead of leaving forever and never finishing! Right?!


	10. ch10

HOWDY PEOPLES! I'm actually back sooner than I thought I would be! To update another chapter! Since my other one was a bit too short…

Anyways enjoy!

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said after nearly running into her.

"Oh hey Goku! Why's everyone searching for prince ass?" she said looking at frantic servants and guards looking around

"Oh King Vegeta found out about what else Vegeta did to you that he hadn't been punished for and Vegeta ran and hid somewhere."

"Well he ducked into my room for a second and I had a very interesting conversation with him." Bulma smiled and giggled a little.

"Really?" Goku said goofily

"Yep and hey what'cha got there?" Bulma asked seeing a tape like object in Goku's hand

"Umm oh it's the tape King Vegeta wanted to listen to I went and got it from Chi." He said smiling

"Cool" Bulma replied with instant curiosity

"Oh and Bulma? Goku asked to get her attention and hopefully changing the subject.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously still looking at the tape in Goku's hand

"What is Valentine's Day?" he asked confused

"Oh my GOSH! VALENTINE'S DAY! I ALMOST FORGOT! IN TWO DAYS NO LESS YIKES!" Bulma squealed looking ready to smack herself for forgetting

"What's all the fuss! Did Vegeta come by this way and do something else?" King Vegeta said coming up to Bulma.

"Oh no for once I'm not yelling about the ass it's something I forgot about." Bulma said

"Oh exactly what did you forget dear?" King Vegeta asked curiously

"Valentines Day" Bulma stated as if he knew what it was

"Oh" the King stated and nodded his head at her as if he knew what she was talking about and an awkward silence filled the air.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is do you?" she looked at him plainly

"Um no not really no…" King Vegeta said looking at her curiously

"It's one of the most romantic days of the year! It's a day for couples and romance and for some to admit their feelings for the one they love and to make a new romance blossom!" Bulma said with a sigh and a dreamy look on her face.

The King and Goku sent sly looks at each other after hearing the last part of her little speech.

"Really? How interesting! When is this Valentine's Day?" King Vegeta asked

"In two days it'll be here and I haven't made any cards! I need to make one for Chi, one for my parents, one for ox king, one for Yamcha, and I need some for my friends… OH! And one for Goku and one for you to King Vegeta!" Bulma squealed excitedly

"Um… cards?" Goku asked

"Yeah! That's part of the tradition! You send Valentines Day cards to loved ones and friends especially to the one you want to be with on Valentines Day!" Bulma giggled not noticing that the King had down a memo pad taking notes.

"Oh so um what do these cards say?" The King said getting into the spirit also having the pen ready to jot down notes on his memo pad.

"Usually for Valentines we give either just a card with a cute little saying for a friend like "Happy Valentines Day" or "Bee mine" with a little cute bee that says it. For romancers the man usually gets the one he wants to be his Valentine a romantic card, chocolates, flowers, and maybe even a big stuffed animal!" Bulma said with that same dreamy look (A/N: not expecting much for Valentines Day is she?)

"So Just a card, flowers, candy, and a stuffed animal… right got it." King Vegeta said writing it down on his memo pad smirking.

"Got what?" Bulma asked looking at the King curiously

"Nothing that's all I needed to know!" He said and then walked off to find Vegeta with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh! So Bulma what should I get for Chi?" Goku said blushing

"Aw Goku that's so sweet! I'll help you make a Valentine for her!" Bulma smiled at him

"Really? Oh thank you Bulma!" Goku hugged her

"Yeah me and Chi can make Valentines together! I might even give Mr. High and Mighty royal pain in the Ass one to that is if he doesn't bug me!" Bulma said flipping the subject entirely by mentioning Vegeta

"Grrrr that man at least needs to be a little kinder to me!" Bulma growled

Goku decided to change the subject quickly before all of her good mood disappeared.

"Um Hey! Let's go make some Valentines! He smiled big and nervously

"Yeah Goku! Let's go make some Valentines!" She squealed and ran off towards her room then yelled back.

"Goku! Go get Chi and bring her to my room then ask someone for some red, pink, and white paper!" She squealed again then disappeared around a corner

Goku looked where she had disappeared at and ran off to go find Chi with the biggest grin on his face.

Meanwhile in the laundry room…

**GROWL!**

"Heh I knew I'd find you after a good couple of hours since you hadn't eaten now come on boy we have work to do!" King Vegeta smirked at his son who looked faint with hunger and his tummy sounding like it was starting a rebellion by growling with hunger. Also King Vegeta was munching on what looked like a corndog which aroused Vegeta a little from his faint.

"HEY! YOU GOT A CORNDOG!" Vegeta yelled suddenly getting strength from some unknown source within his eyes turning red.

"No I don't!" King Vegeta said quickly and hid the corndog behind his back

Vegeta just looked evilly at his father then grumbled a few choice words and headed out the door so his father would explain to him the "work" he had to do.

'But not after I get some grub I'm starving!' Vegeta thought looking faint with hunger again

As Vegeta rounded the corner to the kitchen on the ship King Vegeta sighed.

"Whew that was close! If I had that corndog out in the open for a few seconds longer and that little sit would have nearly gotten my corndog. You can't let that boy fool you sometimes he might seem weak one second and then he's snatching food right out of your hand the next second! He's been doing that since he was two so I'm on to his tricks!" King Vegeta said to himself then walked dog the hallway smiling as he ate his corndog

End of chapter!

YAY! I finally got it up! And I'll also give you a preview that will be coming up soon!

PREVIEW:

"I Wuv U? What is this Wuv?" He said looking at the candy heart inside the Valentine

End of Preview

Not much of preview but it might be enough to get you hooked for what happens next in WHY ME?

Laters!


	11. ch11 Valentine Part 1

HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK! Sorry to keep everyone waiting but it's getting close to exam time for me and cramming information from book to brain is giving me a major headache.

I want to thank the people who keep reviewing and to new comers who were kind enough to review after reading. I give all who read and review a nice big THANK YOU because it's the reviews that keep me writing hint hint

Also to add this chapter sadly will be in parts but at least it's long!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz (but a girl can dream right?)

Why Me Ch. 11 Valentine Part 1

"So do you understand?" King Vegeta smiled at his son

"Yes but I have just one question?" Vegeta stated to his father

"Yes my son" The King said beaming his way

"Yeah um what the hell is a Valentine's Day?" Vegeta said getting a very confused look on his face.

"VEGETA WERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" King Vegeta yelled at his son

"Hell no what child in their right mind today would listen to their parents?" Vegeta flatly replied

"You know one of these days that comment is going to bite you in the ass one day when you're a parent and I'm just going to do what grandparents do best sit back and enjoy our child's torment with their kids. If we see the grandchild slacking up in the torment we spoil them even more to make them even more tormenting." King Vegeta said with a smile.

"How do you know that's what grandparents do?" Vegeta said curiously

"Oh I know that's what they do it's exactly what your grandpa did to me before he died. He made you into the most spoiled and obnoxious brat this world has ever seen and you still are." The king said chuckling as Vegeta simmered in anger across the table behind dirty plates that once had tons of food but now doesn't even have a crumb thanks to Vegeta's appetite.

"Fine I get your point now tell me again what this Valentines Day is and what I needed to get Bulma again." Vegeta said grumpily noticing the smile on his father's face then knowing suddenly what error he made to make him smile

"I mean the woman…" Vegeta said quickly trying to cover up him saying her name

"You must really like her! Oh I'm so happy for you Vegeta and I can't wait to have some grandchildren to spoil! If they look anything like her they'll be the cutest grandchildren in all of Vegeta-sei!" King Vegeta said happily

"HEY! Let's not jump the gun here we aren't even married yet! Don't go thinking about grandchildren so soon old man I don't plan on having any until the day comes I really need and heir to the throne. Also what is this with them looking like her that they'll be cute?" Vegeta yelled blushing

"Ooooh did I just hear a they in your sentence? Did mine ears deceive me or did my son actually refer to children as in more than one child? So son how many were you thinking on having with Miss Bulma?" King Vegeta grinned ear to ear watching his son boil and turning red from blushing and burning in anger.

"You know you're very lucky that the only way for me to be King is if you give the crown to me in the traditional ceremony or there would be funeral very soon." Vegeta said solemnly towards his father.

"So 5 kids right?" His father grinned ear to ear again looking at his son getting redder by the second

"You'll be lucky if there will even be a grandchild in your future if you don't shut up now stop getting on my nerves and explain that Valentine's Day crap!" Vegeta yelled thoroughly annoyed

"Fine now it's in two days from now so here's what you need to do…" King Vegeta started to tell Vegeta what he needed to do and get for Bulma on Valentines Day and also how he needed to behave on that day especially.

Meanwhile in Bulma's room…

"Oh Chi I can't wait till Valentine's Day! I hope Yamcha likes the card I made him!" Bulma said happily hugging the big Valentine she made.

"Bulma you know it won't be able to mean anything I mean what about Vegeta wouldn't he get mad?" Chi said helping Goku with Goku nodding furiously at the comment

"Oh please it's a forced marriage not an oh I'm so in love marriage he probably hates me more than I hate him and that's saying a lot." Bulma said forgetting of the word reversal she had used against Vegeta in their last conversation.

"Bulma I think Vegeta really likes you besides I've gotten him to admit it so there ya go." Goku said grinning.

"Okay… So you are saying to give up on someone I truly care about and start caring about an egotistical bastard?" Bulma glared at Goku

"Come on Bulma he's not that bad yes he acts like a jerk all the time but once you get to know him it's all really just for show. He doesn't know how to treat women because he's never been around them that much so of course he's going to do what he's most comfortable doing around women and that's being his jerky showy self." Goku said

"Fine I'll make him a Valentine to… HEY CHI! Look at what I found!" Bulma said looking through candy hearts

"Heh it's one of those 'I WUV U' Candy hearts so who are you going to give it to?" Chi grinned at her

"Hey Goku do you Saiyans know what 'WUV' means?" Bulma grinned widely at him

"Um no not really why?" Goku said confused

"Oh nothing really I'm just going to give it to Vegeta for him to figure out for you." Bulma said

"Oh okay Bulma" Goku smiled at her as she started making a blue and black valentine for Vegeta while Chi sniggered while making another valentine for her father.

Well the trio started working on Valentines together with the occasional telling Goku how to make a heart shape a certain way here and there.

Soon they were interrupted when a certain prince knocked then rushed in without being permitted

"Miss Bulma I… huh? Kakarrot what are you doing here?" Vegeta said annoyed seeing as they were all on top of Bulma's bed giggling and cutting out paper

"OH hi Vegeta! We were just making some valentines for Valentine's Day! Want to join us?" Goku said merrily

"Um no I don't want to join you I came here to ask Sigh Miss Bulma if she would accompany me to dinner tonight." He said blushing slightly as he bowed towards Bulma

Bulma shocked beyond all belief just sat where she is still watching him bow until Chi nudged her.

"Um I'd like to go but I'm afraid I don't have anything formal to wear for tonight." Bulma said disappointedly

"No problem I can have our tailor make something for you to wear tonight." Vegeta said looking at her getting up from his bow.

Soon came an awkward silence as Bulma began to contemplate the offer and Vegeta nervously awaited her answer.

"Okay I guess I can go with you so when will the tailor come by?" Bulma asked

"He'll be here as soon as I summon him and I will pick you up as soon as you are ready tonight well I'll see you later." Vegeta said quickly then bowing again and then quickly turning and leaving out the door

"Is it just me or was he nervous asking me out?" Bulma smiled as the others laughed at the Prince's awkward moment

No sooner had Bulma said that there was a knock on her door and after she permitted entrance it was the tailor so she had to shoo Goku out of the room while she talked to Chi and getting fitted for a nice gown to go to dinner in.

"What colors would Madam like for this evening?" The tailor said bowing before his future queen

"Um I guess Blue would be nice and how about some black trim?" Bulma said

"Sure madam it will look absolutely breath taking I assure you." And he immediately set to work and Bulma was surprised at how fast he could make the dress yet make it look as if he hadn't sloped on fabric and sewed it. Every stitch was a gentle and elegant line and soon from his fast and delicate handling she had her dress.

"Wow" Bulma said at a loss for words as Chi stared amazingly at the dress with a look that clearly stated 'I want One'

It wasn't to fancy because of the lack of time but it was still beautiful in its simplicity. A long flowing gown of sparkling blue it was a halter dress with black trim around the neck and the slit in the front and train in the back it was simple but beautiful.

Bulma absolutely loved it and saw the look in Chi's face and turned towards the tailor

"It's beautiful! You're very talented!" She said amazed

"Thank you madam I take it you find it to your taste?" he bowed

"YES! It's great but I want to ask you something?" she asked curiously

"Yes madam?" the tailor replied

"Could you make Valentines Day dresses for me and my friend over there?" he said and bowed

They heard a knock on the door then it rudely opened before anyone permitted entrance (gee wonder who it is…) and in strutted Vegeta in formal armor and cape the armor was black and gold and had the shoulder pads and his spandex suit was black and his cape was black and he looked good.

"Ah I see you are ready well shall we?" Vegeta said extending his arm so she could take.

"You know the purpose of knocking is not for walking in without permission you usually wait until someone says come in but I guess you can be thick headed every now and then." Bulma said sternly then grabbed his arm as he suppressed a snide comment then led her out the door.

"You never know I could have been naked behind that door! I swear you need more manners Vegeta." Bulma huffed

"I apologize." Vegeta strained which caught Bulma completely off guard

"You never apologize! You know I think you are up to something mister and I don't like it!" Bulma fussed at him

"Besides we're on a ship! The only place I've seen to eat around here is the cafeteria and that's not formal so you are definitely up to something!" Bulma kept on fussing at him

"That's because you've never gone to the royal dinning hall where you are supposed to eat dinner seeing as you are the future queen." Vegeta stated

"Oh…but I still think you're up to something." Bulma said sticking her tongue out at him

sigh "Can't a guy make amends and take his future bride to dinner?" Vegeta said

"I guess but it just doesn't seem like you to do this for me." Bulma said quietly

"Don't I know it." Vegeta murmured earning a "What?" from Bulma

"Nothing I was clearing my throat." Vegeta said quickly

Vegeta then guided her in through a large doorway and inside was a dimly lit room with candlelight and a huge table and on one in there were place settings and food already set for the couple.

Vegeta led her to her chair and seated her then went to his seat and sat down.

"How very gentlemanly of you" Bulma said with a smile

Vegeta only smirked back but it was a warm smirk and not his usual snide one.

Bulma looked down at her food, she didn't know what it was but it looked delicious and she couldn't wait to take a bite and when she did she looked like she could die happy it was so good. Little did she know Vegeta only sat in his seat watching her with a look of nervous anticipation as she had took her bite and instantly relaxed when he saw the look on her face.

"This is delicious! What is it?" Bulma said savoring the flavor

"It's broiled striker fish, a rare delicacy because the striker is only found in one remote area on Vegeta-Sei." Vegeta smirked proudly at her

"My compliments to the chef!" Bulma smiled and continued eating

"Why thank you" Vegeta replied then sipped his wine while smirking at the surprised look on her face

"You cooked this?" Bulma gasped unable to believe it

"Yes why it's a tradition for the male to provide a food offering to the woman he wishes to be his mate and if the female accepts the meal it brings them one step closer to marriage." Vegeta grinned at her

"WHAT? I wasn't told about this! You know darn well that I don't want to marry you then you pull this stunt on me?" Bulma yelled at him

"I'm sorry I thought that humans had a similar custom to ours besides I thought that since we are both in this marriage deal and there's no way out to just accept it." Vegeta tried to reason with her

"I don't care what your father says I won't marry someone who I don't love and that someone doesn't even love me!" Bulma stood up and walked out the door

Vegeta stared at the door for a few seconds

"Well…that went well…" Vegeta sighed and got up and went out the door in a different direction she went

"Need to go to the garden before I see her again." Vegeta said and went to the ships garden

Bulma came back to her room in a huff and saw Chi and Goku making valentines together and laughing and talking like a real couple that made tears sting around Bulmas eyes but she kept them in

"Bulma what's wrong?" Chi said immediately drawn to her friend's look of misery

"That jerk! I thought it was an apology dinner but no he tricked me! It was just another step to becoming Queen, his wife, and my heartache!" Bulma said letting tears fall freely

"I think I should go I'm not good at comforting" Goku said nervously and nodded his head towards Bulma in goodbye and left out the door quickly

"I'm so jealous of you Chi! You can be with any man you want but I'm stuck with a hard headed, egotistical jerk who will never love me." Bulma sobbed

"Bulma listen I think Vegeta cares about you more than you think he does and Goku has told us that its hard for him to admit his feelings because he's afraid what people will think of him" Chi said

"Chi I really don't think he loves…" Bulma came to a stop when a familiar knock at the door started then it went quiet.

"Come in" Bulma said and she and Chi waited for a few minutes still no one came in

"Hello? I said you could come in" Bulma said again still no answer and no one came in so she went to the door and opened it

Bulma just stared wide eyed and amazed so Chi had to go see what it was and there on the floor was a dozen flowers similar to roses only the petals were more heart shaped with a purple stem and the petals were a gorgeous bright blue with what looked like star prints sparkling on the petals.

Bulma finally picked it up and looked them over and found a note that only said 'To Bulma'

"Aw Bulma he gave you flowers now would a man who had no love interest and no compassion for you give you flowers and take the time and effort to get ones that have your favorite color and not to mention ones that I'm sure I've never seen." Chi said grinning at her

"Well I don't know but they are pretty though I guess I could forgive him after all he didn't know that I didn't know the dinner was a traditional up step to marriage" Bulma smiled and brought her flowers in followed by Chi not noticing the figure in the darkness emerge as soon as they went back in.

Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and smiled at the door where they had gone in and turned and walked down the hall

"I only wish those flowers looked half as good as you did tonight my princess" he whispered as he continued down the hall to his room

"So Bulma what kind of Valentine are you going to do for Vegeta?" Chi asked

"Well since he was so sweet to give me flowers I'll make his a sweet one with the already blue and black heart I made him I just haven't written anything in it and plus I'll even give him a box of those candy hearts." Bulma giggled and held up the 'I WUV U' candy heart which made Chi giggle to.

"So Chi what kind of card did you make Goku?" Bulma asked her

"Well I made him a little heart card with red and white paper that says 'Be Mine' and

I was thinking of making him some cookies or a valentine cake." Chi giggled

"Well I better get off to bed I've still got mom and dad's valentine to do in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow Chi when we get ready to land on Vegeta-Sei and that way we can prepare for Valentines Day all day together." Bulma said smiling at Chi who yawned and nodded her head in response

"Yeah I'm a bit tired myself I'll see you in the morning!" Chi said patting her on the back and then exiting the door.

Yawn "Boy am I bushed" Bulma said wearily but a sudden knock on the door reminded her that her night wasn't through yet

"Come in Goku" Bulma said happily as the door opened

"I was hoping you didn't forget about our arrangement" Goku said happily

"No I didn't forget that I was going to help you make a nice Valentine for Chi" Bulma smiled at him

So Bulma helped Goku make a beautiful Valentine for Chi for part of the night and when Goku left she started on Vegeta's card until she fell asleep

In the morning

King Vegeta was happy he finally got his son to listen to his plan so Bulma and Vegeta could be happy together and was strutting around the ship.

He saw Goku walking by with a little red and white box in his hand and he was eating out of it and munching merrily which peeked King Vegeta's curiosity a little.

"Hey Goku?" King Vegeta called to Goku

Goku turned and looked and immediately bowed and replied

"Yes your majesty?"

"I was wondering what you were eating and perhaps may I have some of it?" King Vegeta said looking at the box

"Oh sure they're called SweetHearts (I do not own those either) They're cute little candy hearts with Valentine sayings on them and Bulma let me have a box that she had gotten from some of the Earthling vendors." Goku said shaking some out of the box into King Vegeta's hand.

"Aw isn't that cute they do have little Valentine sayings" King Vegeta said looking at them he started to read off some of the little phrases on some he had in his hand.

"'Oh my' 'You're Hot' 'Be Mine'" King Vegeta said then felt someone's presence beside him and looked to see Vegeta standing there looking at him shocked and surprised

"Oh My God My Father Is A Freakin' Gay Perv…" Vegeta said still in shock

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" King Vegeta yelled at his son

"Father you just called Kakarot Hot and you told him to be yours you sicko" Vegeta said edging away from his father a bit

"I was reading the candy hearts!" King Vegeta yelled blushing as he realized his mistake of reading them out loud in the first place especially in that type of order.

sigh "Oh well here have one Vegeta" King Vegeta said handing one to his son and they both ate them at the same time

The look from their faces turned from happily chewing (well with Vegeta it was annoyed chewing) to utter disgust and the spit the little candies out

"WHAT THE HELL" Vegeta yelled spitting

"THIS STUFF TASTES LIKE CHALK!" King Vegeta yelled spitting along with his son

"KAKAOROTT I DON'T SEE HOW YOU CAN STILL BE EATING THOSE?" Vegeta yelled at Goku

"Therf Goof Fajita" said Goku talking with his mouth full

"MY NAMES NOT FAJITA IT'S VEGETA!" Vegeta yelled at him

"That's what I said Vegeta" Goku said after swallowing his mouthful

"Forget it!" Vegeta said cradling his head feeling a migraine coming on

"Why would I want to forget your name Vegeta?" Goku asked him

"Get out of my face right now before I use it as my brand new punching bag." Vegeta glared at him while King Vegeta was still trying to get the taste out of his mouth using some toothpaste that seemed to come out of nowhere and with a toothbrush no less

"Ah would you look at the time I gotta go see ya later Vegeta!" Goku said running off

"You know father he bugs the living shit out of me." Vegeta said to his father

"What now Fajita?" King Vegeta said looking over at his son who glared at him

"I hate you so much right now" Vegeta stated and walked off

"Oh come on it's a cute nickname for you!" King Vegeta snickered

"I swear you and Kakarott are out to get me and I mean mentally you guys want to see me crack and I know it! I'm on to you old man!" Vegeta pointed at him then stalked off

"Well if I wanted to see him crack I think I didn't have to wait very long" He murmured and went back to strutting around the ship until he heard them announce that they would be landing Vegeta-Sei in about 10 minutes

"Well better go see if my soon to be daughter-in-law is up so I can give her some exciting news!" he said as he strutted right down the hallway towards her room.

Bulma was just getting up when she heard the announcement for the arrival on planet Vegeta

sigh "Well I guess my wedding day comes sooner than I had hoped but I guess I'll live" she said looking at her flowers and smiling then all of a sudden there was a knock on her door and the door began to open

"Didn't I tell you that it was rude not to ask permission before entering?" Bulma yelled at the door expecting prince Vegeta to come waltzing in only to see it was King Vegeta who looked shocked

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I should have waited to see if you were up dear." King Vegeta said

"OH I thought you were Vegeta!" Bulma said surprised

"What has that boy of mine done now…" King Vegeta said holding his head

"Oh nothing lately in fact he got me some flowers and they're real pretty to!" Bulma said pointing at the flowers Vegeta had gotten her and smiling

"He got you flowers?" King Vegeta said surprised

"Yep aren't they beautiful!" Bulma said happily

King Vegeta smiled to himself thinking finally his son did something right for a change.

"Well I guess we're landing soon just wanted to tell you that our landing might be a little rough and I wanted you to be prepared…" King Vegeta started to say prepared for landing and then a wedding but he decided to put it off for a later time since she seemed in such a good mood

"I also have a surprise I'm going to make a Valentine's Day for my people on Vegeta-sei and for all its worth they need it and bad our birth rates recently has gone from top to bottom faster than the speed of light and that's not so good for our race." King Vegeta rambled on

"Aw that's sweet now young sweethearts on your planet will have a day all to themselves" Bulma swooned thinking of the most romantic day of the year

"Hello? Oh Hey King V! So what's going on in here?" Chi said peering in then waltzing in so she could talk to everyone.

"King V?" King Vegeta said confused

"Yeah it's a cute nickname and cute nicknames are a must have!" Chi said grinning broadly at him

"Oh well I guess but only you two can call me that understood?" King Vegeta coughed in his hand trying to look stately but was caught of guard when a snickering Bulma called out

"Yes Dad" She snickered some more and hugged him while he still had his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Dad?" He said confused

"Of course I'm going to be your daughter in law soon so why not call you dad?" Bulma giggled.

"Of course silly me" King Vegeta grinned at her

"Attention Everyone We Are Now Entering Vegeta-Sei Atmosphere Please Be Seated Until We Land In A Few Minutes" the intercom announced all over the ship

Everyone was anticipating not only the landing but what was going to happen next especially King Vegeta who was hoping for all he was worth that nothing would go wrong.

End of Valentine Part 1

Well at least I'll give you a preview of the next part

Preview: Need for a wedding planner, Preparing for the ultimate Valentines Day, Uh oh whats this? Vegeta at his ultimate jealously level? It seems he has a little competition before V day arrives. Then V Day! Will Vegeta's hard work in pulling off a perfect V Day flop or not?

PLEASE READ/REVIEW!


	12. ch12 Valentine Part 2

OMG!!! I'm Back!!! YAY!!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own

Valentines Day Part 2

Everyone prepared for the landing and soon it wasn't long before they touched down.

Vegeta took Bulma by the arm and rushed her to the front near the door.

"OW! Hey! What's with the rough treatment!?" Bulma screamed at him.

"Idiot! You're royalty now! You're supposed to be escorted by me as father leads us out of the ship… oh and not to get you nervous or anything but the whole kingdom is out there and they are wanting to see their future queen." Vegeta smirked as her eyes widened into dinner plates and she gulped.

"You know that was a little uncalled for!" She glared at him.

"Nope, just wanting you to be prepared for what's waiting out there… oh and woman?" Vegeta turned his head to look directly at her.

"What!?" She craned her neck to glare straight into his eyes.

"Any show of weakness and you'll get jumped by the women who were potential candidates for queen." Vegeta stated and paused as she stared at him in shock as the ships door opened.

"So anyways if you start your usual nagging and bitching I guess you'll be okay." Vegeta said with a smirk earning an instant slap on the shoulder from Bulma.

ChiChi and Goku were watching all this from afar yet they smiled.

"Seems to me they are getting along just fine." Goku smiled and turned to ChiChi for her response.

"Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on them after all those two are the most stubborn people I've ever met!" Chi stated with Goku nodding vigorously in reply.

Soon everyone was making there way out of the ship with King Vegeta in the lead and Vegeta and Bulma right behind him.

Bulma looked out at the masses as they cheered at their arrival with a few looking sour faces in the crowd. It was no surprise that most of those faces were extremely pissed off women….

'Just like Vegeta said…sheesh' Bulma thought to herself

"Hnn? What was that?" Vegeta said looking at her

"Huh? What?" Bulma looked over at him

"I didn't quite catch what you said." Vegeta stated curiously.

"But Vegeta…I didn't say anything!" She said surprised.

"Hmph, I could have sworn you said something." Vegeta said looking at her incredulously

"Well I didn't!" She said with pleading eyes for him to stop questioning

"Fine." Vegeta said with a shrug and continued on

They had almost reached the castle by now and Bulma was still wondering what had conspired to make him think he heard her say something.

'Man Vegeta must be letting his hearing go' Bulma thought with a look of pure confusion with a hint of concentration.

"You know woman it is unwise to insult my hearing especially since I'm standing right beside you." Vegeta said glaring at her.

Bulma just stared at him with her mouth agape.

Vegeta had turned his head away from her clearly insulted by what she had said…err thought.

Now Bulma wanted to test this new found theory she had, at these new strange events.

'I want him so bad! Just thinking about the things he could do mmm nice." She thought with her most sultry voice inside her mind.

"WHO!!!?" Vegeta screamed at her earning silence from the masses and causing King Vegeta to wheel around in surprise.

Bulma just looked at him in shock, her theory was correct! He was reading her mind and didn't even know it! Also he just made an ass of himself in front of everyone especially since according to them she hadn't even opened her mouth.

"Woman do not deny it! I heard that comment loud and clear!" Vegeta said seething at her… apparently when she said "him" Vegeta mistook it to be someone else instead of himself which was not what she was hoping for.

'Dumbass if you can hear this 1) I was talking about you 2) I really didn't say it I was thinking it to see if you were reading my mind and you are now get out of it!' Bulma glared daggers at a now blushing Vegeta

"You can't read mine can you?" Vegeta whispered blushing even redder.

"No" Bulma glared but was curious as to why his blush became even more pronounced.

"Good" Vegeta shook his head and commenced to drag her into the castle still leaving everyone else stunned.

"Okay…I'm in the dark here can someone tell me what just happened?" King Vegeta said looking around at the masses whose confused faces said more than enough that they hadn't a clue either.

Well inside the palace……

"Woman um… Let's just forget about what happened okay?" Vegeta looked sternly at her.

"Sure as long as you stay out of my mind it's a deal!" Bulma said to him and he nodded in reply.

"Okay let's get back out there; father said he had an announcement for everyone." Vegeta said dragging her back out the door.

When they exited the palace they were both shocked to see everyone staring in silence at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT!?" Vegeta yelled at everyone.

Well picking up on his que to save his son from embarrassment and to save his people since they kept staring at Vegeta's embarrassment, King Vegeta cleared his throat earning everyone's attention in the awkward silence.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement to make!" King Vegeta proclaimed to his people.

"I have taken upon myself to invite the Earthlings to live amongst us; their planet was destroyed so they will live here from now on." King Vegeta declared to the masses of Saiyans.

"Any objections!?" Vegeta said powering up a ki ball in his hand when he saw a few disagreeable faces.

Nervous faces filled the crowd and a few shook their heads which was all Vegeta needed to assure there would be no trouble and he dispersed the ki ball.

"Also another announcement if I may?" King Vegeta smiled bigly

"Tomorrow is a holiday to Earthlings! It is called Valentines Day! A holiday devoted to couples and courting and on that day we will have our Prince's wedding! We shall make preparations at once and after the wedding there shall be a feast in honor of the new royal couple! The Kingdom is invited and if you need any information on Valentines Day, Don't be Shy! Ask an Earthling! That is all my subjects!" King Vegeta merrily said walking towards Bulma and Vegeta and grabbing them both and pushing them into the palace.

Once inside…

"What in the world happened back there Vegeta!? King Vegeta glared at his son.

"What?" said Vegeta looking confused; apparently he forgot the whole incident before the announcements.

'Idiot' Bulma thought rolling her eyes.

"What did you call me!?" Vegeta yelled at her

"There you did it again! What is wrong with you!? She didn't even say a damn thing!" King Vegeta yelled at his son worriedly.

"You jerk you did it again! We had a deal!" Bulma glowered at him

"I can't help it okay!? It's not like I'm purposely trying to!" Vegeta yelled at her

King Vegeta, yet again left in the dark, stared at them for a moment.

"King V tell Vegeta to stop reading my mind! It's the only privacy I have left!" Bulma yelled.

"He's what?" The King said utterly confused

"Enough! Look you just do what ever you want this entire day that you have to be single and that way you won't be near me for that to happen!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma then stormed off.

"So he really is reading your mind?" King Vegeta asked curiously

"Yes unfortunately" Bulma replied

"Actually it's a great thing among us Saiyans! Well relationship wise. It means that his spirit is trying to connect with yours and you know what that means don't you?" King Vegeta said looking slyly at her.

"No and I'm afraid to ask….but what does it mean?" Bulma asked curiously

"LOVE! LOVE IS BLOOMING! And soon…" King Vegeta boomed then paused.

"What? Then what?" Bulma looked at him with big eyes filled with curiosity

"GRANDCHILDREN! For a very deserving King!" King Vegeta boomed jutting out his chest in laughter.

Poor Bulma fell over in shock and disbelief

End of Chapter

Again sorry for my absence I shall try my hardest to get the next chapter out sooner!


	13. ch 13 The Night Before

Ummm… heh heh heh… well at least I'm back and not gone for good looks at angry mob apologetically I'm really really sorry so much has happened in a whole year that even I can't believe it.

IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!

Anyways one of my New Years Resolutions was to finish my fanfics! I also want to start on one more fan fiction before I retire.

A friend of mine, Momento Mori, and I want to start a versus fan fiction. I want to do a Bulma/Vegeta romantic comedy and he wants to do Bulma/Vegeta dark romance. We want suggestions for the story we want to make and we'll pick the best one that we can make a comedic romance and a dark romance out of. It will be almost the same story just in different styles and you get to choose the setting so please help us out! We need a plot to go by that can be compatible for a humor and dark story.

If you'd prefer not to leave your suggestion in a review then either e-mail me at or e-mail Momento Mori at we are both authors at and Momento has given me permission to post his e-mail address and he will be posting a similar message for his readers when he posts the next chapter on his story.

You will get credit for your suggestion if you win! 

We will be trying to see who gets the most reviews for the style and I'm hoping my Comedy will conquer his Darkness!

Now ON with the Story!

Why Me:

Bulma was on her wits end as the minutes ticked away and Valentines Day and her impending wedding would be here before she knew it.

Chi was sitting with her in a finely decorated room that was to be Bulma's until the vows were said and then she'd be staying with Vegeta.

"What is wrong with me?" Bulma sobbed

"What do you mean Bulma?" Chi asked in concern at her weeping friend

"I don't know how I feel about this… this whole wedding thing." Bulma sniffed

"How so?" Chi urged her to continue

"Well it's him… I… I can't explain it… like one moment I'd love nothing more than to beat the living tar out of him and then I don't" She looked up at Chi

"Then you don't? Like how?" Chi asked

"Because… I… I guess I feel… oddly happy" Bulma looked at Chi with watery eyes

"Even when we argue I feel playful sometimes than angry and I get the feeling he enjoys arguing with me just the same… it's like some game to us." Bulma said her features turning to one of deep concentration

"Well Bulma there is a very thin line between love and hate and sometimes you could think you hate someone then realize later you love them." Chi looked at her with eyes twinkling in knowing.

"Do I Love Vegeta?" Bulma said out loud to herself

She found herself blushing when she got a flashback of when she was trying to see if Vegeta was reading her mind.

When she had said, err thought, 'I want him so bad…' she realized that she had really meant it.

She found it funny how someone who she thought was so obnoxious and irritating was able to sneak up and snatch himself a piece of her heart while trying to start long pointless arguments.

As Bulma grinned as she continued to think of all that had happened between her and Vegeta she couldn't help but think that all this time those arguments were just a distraction so he wouldn't have to tell her how he felt but still be near her at the same time.

Chi watched as her friend wiped the stray tears from her face as she sat on her bed staring contentedly in her day dream. Chi could only smile for her because she was positively glowing at what ever she was thinking about.

Chi got up and dismissed herself so she could get to work on Goku's Valentine's Day cake but as she got near the door she left her Valentine for Bulma near the door and taped to it was a tape and a tape player…

Somewhere else in the Palace Vegeta was pacing deep in thought. He had been doing it since he had arrived inside his room.

He had been plagued by what the woman had said to him or well thought to him. He couldn't get it out of his mind…

'I want him so bad! Just thinking about the things he could do mmm nice.'

'Dumbass if you can hear this 1) I was talking about you…'

It kept running through his head like a broken record

'Does she really honestly feel like that about me' Vegeta asked himself over and over again

Of course when she had originally said those things and made him realize that it was him she had been talking about he was blushing from the actual images that ran rampant in his mind.

Praying for all that was merciful in the universe that she wasn't able to read his mind because of it.

The fact that she had said it was him actually made him feel… what was it… content? Relieved? He just couldn't find the word that described the warm feeling he got that she felt maybe a little something for him.

The "thing" had grown on him that was for sure.

He let his defenses down and he was going to scold himself for it when he had stormed away from her earlier that day.

Though somehow he felt that he should be thankful he had let his defense down.

Torn between his pride and this odd sensation that the woman had gradually increased inside him he continued to pace to find out his next plan of action.

After all tomorrow was the earthling holiday and his wedding loudmouth blue haired wench.

He smirked thinking what she would call him back if he had ever actually called her that and realized that he had fun with their arguments and she somewhat had fun as well.

As much as they bickered with one another that he realized that deep down they never meant it.

Yes some of them went wrong because his pride got in the way and the fear of the odd sensation made him do something to stop the arguments in a mean way.

He looked outside his window to the expanse civilization down below with its darkening skyline.

He started to ready himself for bed and as he settled himself beneath the covers he looked over to the other side of his bed that Bulma would be nestled in by this time tomorrow.

He wondered what he could give to Bulma tomorrow for Valentines Day.

As his brain listed things he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bulma had long since snapped out of her day dream to finish her Valentines.

She had finished her last one which was to Vegeta and decided she'd leave it by his door for him to read it in the morning.

As she did so she saw the card lying at her door and the objects taped to it…

End of Chapter

Oooh suspense! The more Reviews the faster I'll get the next one up!

Laters

YinYanChan


	14. Ch 14 The Night Goes On

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry again for it being out so late and if you had read my bio I didn't exactly have the coolest summer ever… not by a long shot…

My friends call me Harry Potter now not just by the new scar on my head but all the bad stuff that keeps happening to me after I had gotten it…

Oh well on to better news here is the next chapter for Why Me! Hope you all enjoy!

Why Me:

Vegeta couldn't sleep.

'So much going on tomorrow and so many things to do before…' his thoughts continuing on as he stared into space.

He was anxious about the wedding and his future with Bulma.

When he had first met her he'd have killed her long before now if she didn't have that spark of life that made him want to wait and see what happens next.

He found himself getting angrier at times then somewhat amused by her antics and now he couldn't picture a life without her in it on a daily basis.

'Now what? What happens if it doesn't work out?' Vegeta thought an image of Bulma leaving the palace angry to never return again.

His chest began to hurt at the thought.

Vegeta stood up and dressed quickly because he needed to take a walk to clear his mind.

Meanwhile…

Bulma had it.

Here on her bed was the undeniable truth of Vegeta's feelings.

At first she had thought it was some corny love song that Chi wanted her to hear.

When it had started off it was a static garbled mess with what sounded like an argument.

When the voice got clearer she heard Goku's voice then the undeniable roar of Vegeta's.

She heard the blackmail part and giggled.

'That's so Chi she rigged this!' Bulma thought grinning slyly

Then Vegeta said it

'Why would Vegeta fear his father? Isn't he the strongest? Don't see what his father could do to make him actually do this.' Bulma thought

'I mean he could've killed his father at anytime he wanted and forced his people let him have the throne.' She thought more in deep concentration.

"He also could have killed me…" Bulma said now realizing how close she had been at death's door. She knew people had been terrified of him so it could only mean he had once, or more, proved how capable he was at carrying out his threats.

But he never did…

He even tried to make the situation pleasant with the date he had rigged.

Then those beautiful flowers that even stunned the King when she had told him about them.

His obvious Jealousness when he had mistaken the words, she had thought, for someone else.

The weird bond growing between him and her allowing him to read her thoughts as if reaching out to her to join in.

'He really does like me' she smiled liking the fact she was not bothered by that thought at all as she pieced it all together.

She replayed the tape then grabbed his Valentine to take it to him clutching it to her chest all the way.

Vegeta was making his way to the garden to get some flowers prepared for tomorrow.

'Flowers won't be enough I need to do more' Vegeta thought.

'I will ask her father for any more details on human tradition' Vegeta thought as he turned to go down another hallway only to run into someone.

"WOULD YOU WATCH…" Vegeta roared catching himself noticing it was Bulma…in her night gown…and a Valentine card clutched to her chest looking wide eyed at him.

"Oh…it's you… what're you doing up?" Vegeta was uncomfortable, he had never been good at striking up a conversation, arguments were another matter.

Bulma caught his uneasiness and smiled.

"I wanted to put your Valentine at your door but since you're up I'll give it to you now" Bulma handed him the card

"But I don't have yours…" Vegeta said only to be cut off by a hug.

"It's alright I can wait" She said then kissed him, it was only a peck on the lips, but it was a kiss.

"Goodnight" She then let go of her embrace before Vegeta could get over his shock and embrace her back. She'd never be able to leave if he had.

Vegeta watched her walk off happily back to her room.

That hug and kiss devoid his mind of his fear and was replaced by desire and a blessing for their future.

He looked at the Valentine and opened it and began to read.

Vegeta,

I don't know how many times I've rewritten this card.

I didn't know what to say when I didn't know how I truly felt about you.

Now I know how I feel.

This is what I have to say.

I LOVE YOU,

Love, Bulma

P.S. Hope you enjoy the candy!

Taped onto the card was one of those chalky tasting candies he detested with the words "I Wuv U' written on it.

Vegeta, who had been in awe over the beautiful card that was like a piece of Bulma's heart given to him, was now confused by the candy.

"Wuv? What is this wuv you speak of?" He said looking at it between his fingers.

"I think you're supposed to eat it" came a voice beside him

"GAH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM OLD MAN!?" Vegeta yelled at the King who had come out of nowhere.

"Oh that doesn't matter! What matters right now is that you eat the candy." King Vegeta said sternly

"IT DOES TO MATTER! And do I have to?" Vegeta said looking at his father then disdainfully looking at the chalky tasting horror.

"Of course you have to! The Valentine won't come true if you don't!" The King said looking aghast at his son.

"You mean if I don't eat this candy Bulma won't love me anymore like it says in the card?" Vegeta said looking shocked.

"That's right! It's human tradition!" King Vegeta stated

Vegeta upon hearing this swallowed the candy whole trying to avoid the taste

"Well?" Vegeta said looking green (the taste got to him after all)

"Well what?" the king replied

"Did it work?" Vegeta said sternly

"Did what work?" King Vegeta said confused.

"You said if I ate the Damn Candy the Valentine would come true! SO! DID IT!?" Vegeta screamed

"I don't know" King Vegeta shrugged

"WHADDYAH MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Vegeta yelled

"Actually I was just using that to see if you'd actually eat the candy and to find out what Bulma wrote to you." King Vegeta smirked

Vegeta just stood there stunned by what he just heard. By freaking out the way he did he just gave away a major part of his feelings for the Blue Haired Woman.

"So son what were you thinking of giving her for Valentine's Day?" The King asked sincerely

"You know I have a faint idea but I'd like to get some details from her father first." With that said Vegeta walked off in search for some flowers for Bulma and to wake her father up and demand gift ideas for his bride.

King Vegeta watched as he walked off.

' My boy is finally growing up. His mother would be so proud if she had been here to see this.' King Vegeta thought as his son disappeared around the next corner.

And soon the night came to an end with a bright and beautiful Valentine's Day morning…

End of Chapter

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Why Me!


End file.
